


In Her Bed

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't even know his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Bed

**"Every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it."**  
  
She didn't even know his name.  
  
Not that it mattered. Not really, anyway. What did she care who he was, or what he did during the day, or if he had a… whatever. It didn't matter, because tomorrow he would just be another dream brought on by too much tequila, like all the ones before him. A veritable McDream. McDreamy. Der-  
  
No.    
  
Meredith wasn't going there.    
  
Who wanted to be there, anyway, when what's-his-name had finally managed to get his pants off and a condom on, and was sliding into her? He was kinda small, really, but he at least seemed to know what to do with what he had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He wasn't hot, but he was warm. Warm worked, in her bed.    
  
She moaned as he put his mouth on her collar bone sucked gently, his thumb rubbing over her raised nipple. He slipped in and out of her in a good rhythm, making sure to move around a little to compensate for being… length challenged. It was… considerate, even. She could do that.  
  
She could do anyone, as long as she wasn't alone in her bed.


End file.
